Count Me Out
by joedan84
Summary: Post-Tempest fic. (Yes, *another* one of those!) This song is so perfect for it, that one of my friends on the yahoo list made me a SV vid to it! C/C with a not-so-happy ending. Sorry, but I wanted Clark to suffer!


Started and Finished: August 31, 2002  
  
Last Ep Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but I plan on becoming a millionaire and purchasing them! (  
  
Count Me Out  
  
Author's Note: I posted this song on a yahoo group a few weeks ago because it conveys what I think is exactly what Chloe is feeling at the end of Tempest. It refused to get out of my head so I had to write a song fic! Ali and Sully.sorry, but I just *had* to have an unhappy ending for Clark! Don't hate me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chloe was sitting on her front porch steps, her dress was wind blown and dusty and her hair was falling down in large clumps. She was a mess.  
  
She was no match for Clark as he sauntered up the drive. Clark's tux was torn, the jacket long ago discarded. He was smeared in mud.  
  
"Hey," Clark said, sitting on the step next to Chloe. He was sure to leave plenty of space between them.  
  
Clark almost gasped when Chloe lifted her head. He eyes were red and raw from hours of crying and pure pain was etched in every line of her face. "I hate you," she said quietly, her eyes piercing his.  
  
  
  
*Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?*  
  
  
  
"Chloe, let me explain," Clark said desperately, his eyes searching hers before she turned away.  
  
"You left me. I told you that if you left me I would never talk to you again, and *I* keep my word," Chloe said calmly.  
  
"No, Chloe. I won't let you throw this away because I made one mistake," Clark said, pleading with Chloe.  
  
Chloe laughed. "You left me alone. I didn't know where you were, Clark. How the hell did you think that would make me feel?"  
  
  
  
*Here's what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
  
Burning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided*  
  
  
  
"Chloe, this was a one time thing," Clark said, scared more by Chloe's calmness than anything else. It was as if she had planned this speech; and she had. She had had hours to plan it.  
  
Chloe's eyes flared like fire as she leaped from the stairs. Her hands clenched and unclenched by her sides as she tried to remain calm, but it was useless. "One time thing? One time thing?? Like all the other times you left me for Lana were one time things?" she asked, her voice rising an octave.  
  
"That was different. We weren't together then," Clark pointed out, standing so he didn't feel so intimidated.  
  
  
  
*Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
  
And I'm in this thing alone*  
  
  
  
"And we're not together now," Chloe said through clenched teeth. Her body shook in anger.  
  
"Don't say that," Clark said in horror, taking a step closer to Chloe.  
  
"I turned my back for one second and you were gone. Do you know how I knew you were gone?" Chloe asked, choking on tears. "Because I felt like I had been punched in the gut. A cold wave of fear hit me right in the stomach."  
  
"Chloe, I didn't mean to hurt you," Clark insisted, moving closer.  
  
  
  
*Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
When you turn around can you recognize my face  
  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't okay*  
  
  
  
"That's funny, because right now I want to hurt you," Chloe sneered, turning on her heel and walking a few feet away. She was surprised by a strong hand gripping her arm.  
  
Clark spun Chloe around so she was facing him. "Chloe talk to me."  
  
A malicious smirk came over Chloe's face. "You want me to talk? Fine, I'll talk."  
  
Clark's hand immediately dropped and he took a step back when he saw the pure hatred take over her face.  
  
  
  
*I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
  
Burning with a lost stare That's when I decided  
  
Why should I care  
  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
  
And I'm in this thing alone*  
  
  
  
"You promised a night to remember. I trusted you. I loved you, Clark, and I thought for a millisecond that you actually felt the same way about me," Chloe growled.  
  
"I love you, Chloe," Clark said, a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
Chloe laughed again. "Like hell you do."  
  
  
  
*Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud*  
  
  
  
"I do. Please believe me. Why do you think I came here tonight?" Clark asked desperately, his eyes pleading with Chloe.  
  
"Because you're a foolish *bastard.* At school you hang around me, always at my side. After school you call me, occasionally we hang out. But at night; oh this is the good part; at night the only one on your mind is Lana," Chloe said, almost laughing in her hysteria.  
  
"That's not true," Clark tried to tell Chloe, but she silenced him with the wave of a hand.  
  
"Let me tell you a little known fact. You don't keep very good secrets," Chloe said, as if telling Clark a secret. "I know you spy on Lana with that little toy."  
  
"Chloe, I-" Clark started and was cut off again.  
  
Chloe walked back to her porch with Clark in tow. "I am not putting up with this shit any longer. You crossed the line, Clark."  
  
  
  
*Open your eyes Open up wide  
  
Why should I care 'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone*  
  
  
  
"Chloe, no. Please don't say that. Let me explain," Clark said, grabbing Chloe's wrist to stop her ascent up the stairs.  
  
"Don't you *ever* touch me again," Chloe said, jerking her arm away. "You've hurt me more than you can ever imagine."  
  
"Chloe," Clark pleaded, his chest heaving.  
  
"Tell Lana I said hi," Chloe sneered, walking into the house and slamming the door.  
  
  
  
*Why should I care 'Cuz you weren't there when I was there  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care  
  
We're not going anywhere*  
  
  
  
Clark sat on the steps in front of Chloe's house. He leaned on his knees as he was wracked with a sob. Soon he was crying uncontrollably, his body shaking with emotion. Clark began rocking himself back and forth in a subconscious attempt to soothe himself.  
  
Chloe watched from the window as Clark broke down. Half of her wanted to go to him and try and make it all right. The other half wanted to never speak his name for as long as she lived. A tear ran down her cheek as she watched Clark hunched over and crying over *her.* *Clark* was crying over *her.* It served him right. She wanted him to suffer as much as she had, so she let him cry.  
  
"Chloe?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
Chloe turned and threw herself into her father's arms, once again breaking into tears.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you, baby," Gabe crooned, rubbing Chloe's back as he had when she was a child. "You can do so much better than him. You deserve better."  
  
"Then why do I still want him?" Chloe asked, her voice a whisper. 


End file.
